thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A New Beginning". Plot Started out in a peaceful place in the Outlands, there was a meerkat named Timon and he has made tunnels for a long time and then, they break and break and break a lot. Now during class time, it was career day and Timon's Father is taking the whole class to the Outlands to explore. During the tour, Timon's Dad says, "Welcome to the Outlands and this is where animals live and YIKES *during tour, he sees a dead skull lionness*, a dead lionness and i don't see that coming". Timon (as a kid) says, "But Dad is this the home we live before we move to the Pride Lands?". Timon's Dad says, "Yes and when you were 3 years old, you were digging tunnals and you destroyed everything without picking sticks to place them". Timon says, "But i want to be a hero". Timon's Dad says, "But your Uncle Max dosen't let you to be a hero and someday when you dig good, you will be a hero". Timon says to his dad, "Cool and i am going to be a hero". All of the kids find out and says, "Whooooaaaaaaaaa". Monti look at Timon and says, "Cool Timon and that's awesome and you will be one someday". Timon looks at Monti and says, "Thanks Monti and your my best friend". Monti says, "Thanks to you". Timon Dad says, "Well guys, chating is over and now let explore some more!". When a Outlander roar, Timon's Dad look back and becomes shocked as he saw Zira and Nuka and the Outlanders jump though the grounds and land and Timon's Dad says, "Yikes! what's going on". Zira look at the Meerkats and say, "Well well well meerkats, what are you doing in here?". Timon's Dad says, "Zira! it's you and WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR OLD HOME". Zira says, "Ohhhh you live here a long time ago since you son destroyed everything by making a skylight". The Meerkats says, "Huhhhhhhhh". Timon says, "OH Nooo! it's all my fault". Monti says, "Don't worry Timon, they are Outsiders and they killed other lions and don't get eaten". Timon says, "Okay, i will". Zira look at his son and says, " Nuka come here". Nuka (as a cub) says, "Okay mom". Nuka walk close to the meerkats and says, "Well well well furry animals and what are you doing in here". The Meerkats says, "Nothing!". Timon Dad says, "Well do you want to help Timon to make a better Tunnel?". Zira says, "No and lionnesses ATTACK!". When the meerkats run and scream during the battle, Timon Dad says, "RUN FOR LIFFFLEEEEEEE". Timon runs with Monti and says, "Monti we better do something and let make a tunnal so we can hide". Monti says, "Sound like a good idea". Timon and Monti begins to make a tunnal to hide and meanwhile, Timon's Dad is fighting with the Outsiders and Nuka capture Timon's Dad and says, "HELP HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME". Nuka says, "Well well well your capture and your even worse than Mufasa!" Timon's Dad says, "Mufasa? *now begins laughing* MUFASA! WHAT IS THAT". Nuka says, "Shut up fool and Scar dosen't even like you". Timon's Dad says, "Well i got something for you". Nuka says, "What?" Timon's Dad says, "HIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAA". Timon's Dad punch Nuka nose and he says, "OUCH OUCH MY NOSE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NOSE!". Timon's Dad finally continues to fight with the Outsiders and Zira says, "Guys go and find Timon so we can kill him". The Outsider Boys says, "GOT IT". Zira says, "Well Boys, im coming with you to stop Timon and Monti". The Outsider Boy 1 says, "Okay and you can join". Zira shocks her head to the boys and now they head off to Timon and Monti and find out next time in The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters